tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst
History Catalyst has had an interest in Cybertronian behavior since day one. He’d always questioned how they behaved, down to the very dynamics of decision making and the nature of error. Despite his random quirks, Catalyst actually makes a very good psychologist because of the many different ways he tries to examine beings and situations alike. Over the years, his experiences shaped his believes and how he deals with patients and interacts with other bots. During the great war, Catalyst avoided fighting on the battle field, and instead tried to help Decepticons wherever possible. When needed, he would aid Decepticons in battle, but over time, began to get confused and questioned their ways. When the questioning began, he gradually distanced himself from them, using research and focusing on his patients as an excuse. Catalyst didn’t become neutral until after the effects of the great war started to kick in when he noticed more of the Cybertronians leaving for some planet called Earth. He didn’t leave for a long time, helping those still on Cybertron where he could, not actively dabbling in heavy psychology research like he used to before the war. On occasions, he will still question himself and his abilities as a counselor of sorts. Catalyst was never a true leader, but he can give one some darn good advice if they really want it. Curious about the activities going on Earth, Catalyst eventually travelled to Earth, landed in Oklahoma and gradually made his. Now that he knows about Project Hybrid and has been lurking around the Decepticon base, Catalyst may or may not stay long, as he plans to see what the Autobots are doing as well. Catalyst had been in the backdrop for a while, and thus decided it was time to make himself a bit more known. Current Happenings Personality Catalyst is QUITE obsessive compulsive. He’s very scrutinous and suspicious about everything, even if he trusts you, to the point that it can sometimes be annoying. He’s a paranoid and obsessive compulsive, a neat freak, and doesn’t like being watched. He can easily point out where security cameras are installed even if they’re hard to see. He’s rather high strung at times and can sense people approaching him easily. Catalyst however, is confident in his profession as a psychiatrist. When you get passed the OCD issue, he’s very intellectual, considerate, sarcastic, pleasant to be around, open minded and trustworthy. Catalyst is loyal to his patients in the aspect that he wants to do everything he can to help them get through their problems, and always seeks to understand them and himself the best he can. Luckily, Catalyst isn’t very temperamental except when he gets stressed out about something being out of order or he gets teased for his discrepancies. All though he can read into others quite well after millions of years, Catalyst still has trouble understanding some of his own issues. Above all this, Catalyst is often respected for his work and his endeavors to help as many as he possibly can no matter what side they are on. He’s brave and somewhat tactical in battle, though sometimes he might take too long in making certain decisions and suffer from errors that could cost him his life like any other being might. Quotes "Yeah, it is indeed...makes me realize ...we really DO need to protect this planet...Cybertron was nothing like this. Ever." "I got over it though, luckily with my job I can still help Cybertronians, so long as they seek it. The worst part is when one refuses your help because they're too slaggin' stubborn to accept the fact that they had some serious problems. But whatever. As the humans here say 'you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink'." Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *None known; deceased in an ambush Friends *Sidedrift Neutrals *None worth mentioning Enemies *None so far Strengths and Skills *Catalyst is severely picky and enthusiastic about various things, especially to those he cares about. He’s highly dedicated to his job like Ratchet, and refuse to miss ANY details, no matter how microsocopic those details may be. It’s very hard for him to miss any detail when solving problems and helping patients, and all though he’s not the best fighter out there, this can give him an edge on the battle field from time to time. Battlewise, Catalyst likes to use his magnetic field generators to suspend objects or enemies for certain amounts of times, or use his energy shield to yield an easier chance to evade attacks. Weaknesses and Flaws *Catalyst isn’t heavy duty with weaponry like some Decepticons, and he’s not super fast or super strong. He’s pretty average speed wise. There are times where Catalyst can be quite agile and nimble due to being rather old and having survived numerous fights before and after the great war. Weapons Large energon claws Energon blades that can extend from the feet as well Defensive features: Energy shield Magnetic field energy generators (based in the palms of his hands, kind of like TFA Ratchet’s), these generators can be used with or without the Energon claws when his hands shift. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip None atm. Extra Information *Dialog Color: #CC9966, bold *Theme song: *Stats/Skills: He's good at his job, ‘bout it. Instinctive: He'll use the magnetic field grabbers as defense if he feels threatened or needs to use them to stop someone/something for someone else. Stats Strength: 6 (being about the same size as Bumblebee, his strength is decent) Intelligence: 7 (he's smart, particularly in his field!) Courage: 6 (he has some internal struggles that make it hard for him to suck it up sometimes) Firepower: 1 (he has no artillery, but on a rare occasion, he might borrow something) Speed: 8 Rank: 4 Endurance: 7 Skill: 8